


Reunited

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Seb should've known it takes a lot to keep a bad man down.





	Reunited

Sebastian Moran glared at the ornate marble headstone. Jim’s full name, date of birth, and date of death stared back at him. It had been three months since Bart’s roof and the media vultures had finally stopped circling.

“Bloody fucking bastard,” Seb muttered. “Couldn’t even stick to the plan. I swear to God, Jim, if you did this just to get out of celebrating our anniversary-”

“Now why would I do that?” said an all-too-familiar and all-too-cocky voice behind him.

Seb turned around, his hand instinctively going to the gun in his jacket, then he stopped when he saw the man standing there. The same slick black hair, the same brown eyes sparkling with more than a touch of insanity.

The same damn smirk.

“Miss me, Tiger?” Jim asked.

Before his not-dead boyfriend could say another word, Seb grabbed him in a bear hug, clinging to the shorter, slighter man like a lifeline.

And before his not-dead boyfriend could take another breath, not that Seb gave him much room to breathe, his arse was on the ground and he was staring up at Seb in disbelief.

“Scare me like that again,” Seb growled, “and you really will be six feet under.”

Jim grinned. “I love you too.”


End file.
